James Bond
James Bond (también conocido como 007) es un personaje ficticio creado por el novelista inglés Ian Fleming en 1952, año en que fue publicada su primera novela, Casino Royale, en donde el autor se refiere a Bond como a un agente secreto.MI6 :: The Home Of James Bond 007 Bond protagoniza sus propias aventuras las cuales poseen un aspecto en común: su trabajo como espía internacional y las aventuras que se desarrollan con cada misión. Su profesión le otorga la denominación de agente encubierto, afiliado al Servicio secreto de inteligencia británico -conocido actualmente como MI6. Aunque fue inicialmente hecho famoso a través de las novelas, ahora es probablemente mejor conocido por la serie de películas creadas por EON Producciones, y aunque se han producido dos películas independientes y una adaptación estadounidense de la primera novela de Fleming bajo licencia legal, solo las películas de EON son generalmente consideradas "oficiales" dentro de la franquicia del personaje. En 2007, se celebró en Francia un coloquio organizado por la Biblioteca Nacional de Francia, las universidades de Versalles y Nanterre y el Conservatorio Europeo de Estudios Audiovisuales, denominado "Historia cultural y apuestas estéticas de una saga popular", conformado por diversos científicos especializados en múltiples ámbitos de estudio a nivel internacional dispuestos a analizar científicamente el efecto de Bond, no únicamente desde el aspecto fanatista, sino en un área de estudio y análisis. Historia Transcurre en los primeros años de la década de los 50, mientras el escritor británico Ian Fleming se encontraba de vacaciones en Jamaica. En plena Guerra Fría y producto de su inspiración directa por sus servicios prestados a la Armada Naval Británica (Naval Intelligence Division, en su término original), especialmente durante una misión llevada a cabo en Portugal durante el transcurso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, fue que surge mediante su pluma la creación de un personaje ficticio, que establecería un canon en el universo de las novelas de espionaje, para luego proyectarse en espacios cinematográficos y multimediales. El comandante James Bond, agente 007 del servicio secreto de Inteligencia Británico, "con licencia para matar"; comienza a ser desarrollado desde la primera novela, Casino Royale, que daría comienzo a una saga con una continuidad que trasciende al autor, revolucionando el género literario y el cinematográfico en la figura de un héroe que con un particular estilo propio, refleja aspectos del espíritu de una íntegra época. Estudio científico del personaje James Bond nace como un personaje de la Guerra Fria, pero casi sesenta años después persiste aún como un mito de múltiples dimensiones, convertido en una de las grandes figuras seriales de la cultura de masas, digno de ser estudiado por un grupo de intelectuales reunidos en Francia a principios de 2007. " Historia cultural y apuestas estéticas de una saga popular " es el título de un coloquio organizado por la Biblioteca Nacional de Francia, las universidades de Versalles, Nanterre y el Conservatorio Europeo de Estudios Audiovisuales que reunió, entre el 16 y 18 de enero, a un grupo de sociólogos, semiólogos, antropólogos e historiadores de Europa, Estados Unidos y Canadá, dispuestos a analizar científicamente el fenómeno ocasionado por el personaje. En 1965 ya había comenzado a ser considerado como objeto de estudio, desde la publicación del libro de Oreste del Buono y Umberto Eco, Il caso Bond. Posteriormente el libro James Bond, héroe mítico de Gérard Lehman, explicaba la filiación de Bond con la literatura heroica antigua y medieval. *James Bond, el mito de la reacción vital, *Metamorfosis y permanencia de la personalidad bondiana, *La geopolítica de James Bond, *La evolución de las figuras femeninas en las películas de James Bond, *James Bond, el cine de acción y la estética pop, *El universo en tensión en las novelas de James Bond, *James Bond, de la novela populista a la película popular: la angustia de la conspiración y del superpoder capitalistas, *La muerte en el desayuno: en la mesa de un agente secreto, *007, un héroe que se adapta, :*fueron algunos de los temas tratados por los participantes reunidos en el coloquio organizado en la Biblioteca Nacional de Francia. Histoire culturelle et enjeux esthétiques d'une saga populaire. [http://www.perfil.com/contenidos/2007/01/16/noticia_0010.html James Bond, en estudio de intelectuales en París. Por María Carmona (AFP).] Creación e inspiración El también comandante, James Bond (perteneciente a las organizaciones CMG y RNVR), fue creado en febrero de 1952 por Fleming, mientras estaba de vacaciones en su casa ubicada en Jamaica, llamada "Goldeneye" -término que posteriormente utilizaría en una de sus novelas dentro del serial acerca del mismo personaje -. Bond fue bautizado así, al estar basado en un homónimo que era ornitólogo americano y experto en aves del Caribe. Él había escrito una obra titulada "Birds of the WestIndies", del cual Fleming poseía una copia y del cual se basó indirectamente para crear un manuscrito basado en las aventuras ficticias del comandante Bond. Después de completar el manuscrito que luego sería llamado Casino Royale, Fleming permitió que lo leyera su amigo William Plomer, quién fuera poeta y, posteriormente su editor. A Plomer le gustó lo suficiente como para presentarle el manuscrito a Jonathan Cape, quién terminó editándolo. Desde la creación del personaje, diversos informes provenientes de distintas fuentes noticiosas han sugerido nombres para la inspiración de Fleming. Generalmente estas personas tienen un transfondo de algún tipo de operaciones de espionaje u otras de encubierto. Aunque algunos nombres comparten similitudes con Bond, ninguno ha sido confirmado por Fleming. La mayoría de los investigadores concuerdan en que Bond es una versión altamente romántica de sí mismo, pues el autor era conocido por su estilo de vida y su reputación como "Don Juan". En cuanto a la presencia representativa en escena de James Bond, (cortés y sofisticado, primordialmente) se basó en un joven Hoagy Carmichael. En Casino Royale, el personaje Vesper Lynd dice de Bond: "Me recuerda mucho de Hoagy Carmichael, pero tiene algo frío y despiadado". Otras características de la prestancia de Bond se dice que se basaron en Fleming mismo, como la altura, el corte de cabello y su color de ojos. Sin embargo, Fleming se inspiró en ciertos eventos verdaderos que tuvieron lugar durante su carrera en la División de Inteligencia Naval del Almirantazgo. Más notablemente, la base para la primera novela, fue un viaje a Portugal que Fleming y el entonces director de Inteligencia Naval, hicieron durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial camino a los Estados Unidos. Estando en Europa, acudieron a un casino llamado Estoril Casino, que debido a su estado neutral con Portugal, tuvo una gran cantidad de espías presentes en el régimen de la contienda. Fleming reclamó mientras era eliminado por un agente alemán en un juego de mesa, sin embargo el director de Inteligencia Naval cuenta que Fleming únicamente participó con hombres de negocios portugueses, con los cuales fantaseó dándoles el imaginario distintivo de agentes alemanes aunado a su constante excitación por eliminarlos del juego. La franquicia Libros Las novelas sobre el personaje fueron redactadas por Ian Fleming a partir del mes de febrero de 1952, cuando comenzó el argumento de Casino Royale fungiendo como mánager del periódico inglés The Daily Express. Hasta su muerte -acaecida en 1964 -, Fleming logró publicar un total de 20 novelas y 2 colecciones adicionales conformadas de pequeños cuentos. La franquicia literaria fue continuada por Kingsley Amis, John Gardner, Charlie Higson y Raymond Benson. En 2008 se publicará la última novela Bond, escrita ésta vez por Sebastian Faulks, La esencia del mal, editada en España por Seix-Barralhttp://www.seix-barral.es/. Películas A partir de la década de los años 50, EON Producciones obtuvo los derechos legales sobre las novelas de Fleming para la posterior adaptación fílmica de cada una de ellas, con excepción de Casino Royale, cuyos derechos fueron obtenidos, en su totalidad, en 1999.Bond, from the beginning? La primera adaptación del personaje fue protagonizada por Sean Connery, quién aparecería en seis películas más de Bond, dos de ellas después de ser reemplazado por el actor George Lazenby -quién únicamente apareció en una adaptación -. Posteriormente continuaron en el rol protágonico los actores Roger Moore, Timothy Dalton y Pierce Brosnan. El filme más reciente de la franquicia es Quantum of Solace, que es la secuela de Casino Royale, cuenta de nuevo con la actuación estelar de Daniel Craig y se ha estrenado en 2008. Personajes Música Vehículos y dispositivos 1964 Goldfinger: Aston Martin DB5 1977 The Spy Who Loved Me: Lotus Sprit 1983 Octopussy: Alfa Romeo GTV6 Quadrifoglio 1987 The Living Daylights: Aston Martin V8 Vantage Series III 1995 GoldenEye: BMW Z3 1997 Tomorrow Never Dies: BMW 750Li 1999 The World Is Not Enough: BMW Z8 2002 Die Another Day: Aston Martin Vanquish V12 2006 Casino Royale: Aston Martin DBS 2008 Quantum Of Solace: Aston Martin DBS Historietas Videojuegos Actores *'Barry Nelson **Casino Royale'' (TV, 1954) *'Sean Connery' (1962-1971): **''Dr. No'' (1962) **''From Russia with love'' (1963) **''Goldfinger'' (1964) **''Thunderball'' (1965) **''You only live twice'' (1967) **''Diamonds are forever'' (1971) **''Never say never again'' (1983) (no oficial) *'George Lazenby' (1969): **''On her majesty's secret service'' (1969) *'Roger Moore' (1973-1985): **''Live and let die'' (1973) **''The man with the golden gun'' (1974) **''The spy who loved me'' (1977) **''Moonraker'' (1979) **''For your eyes only'' (1981) **''Octopussy'' (1983) **''A view to a kill'' (1985) *'Timothy Dalton' (1987-1989): **''The living daylights'' (1987) **''License to kill'' (1989) *'Pierce Brosnan' (1995-2002): **''Goldeneye'' (1995) **''Tomorrow never dies'' (1997) **''The world is not enough'' (1999) **''Die another day'' (2002) *'Daniel Craig' (2006-actualidad) **''Casino Royale'' (2006) **''Quantum of Solace'' (2008) Chicas Bond *''Dr. No'' (1962): *'Ursula Andress' *'Eunice Gayson' *'Zena Marshall' *''From Russia with love'' (1963): *'Daniela Bianchi' *'Eunice Gayson' *'Aliza Gur' *'Martine Beswick' *''Goldfinger'' (1964): *'Shirley Eaton' *'Tania Mallet' *'Honor Blackman' *'Nadja Regin' *'Margaret Nolan' *''Thunderball'' (1965): *'Claudine Auger' *'Luciana Paluzzi' *'Molly Peter' *'Martine Beswick' *'Maryse Guy Mitsouko' *''You only live twice'' (1967): *'Akiko Wakabayashi' *'Mie Hama' *'Tsai Chin' *'Karin Dor' *''On her Majesty's secret service'' (1969): *'Diana Rigg' *'Chaterina von Schell' *'Angela Scoular' *''Diamonds are forever'' (1971): *'Jill St. John' *'Lana Wood' *'Denise Perrier' *'Lola Larson' *'Trina Parks' *''Live and let die'' (1973): *'Jane Seymour' *'Gloria Hendry' *'Madeline Smith' *''The man with the golden gun'' (1974): *'Britt Ekland' *'Maud Adams' *'Carmen Sautoy' *''The spy who loved me'' (1977): *'Barbara Bach' *'Caroline Munro' *'Sue Vanner' *'Olga Bisera' *''Moonraker'' (1979): *'Lois Chiles' *'Corinne Clery' *'Emily Bolton' *'Leila Shenna' *''Four your eyes only'' (1981): *'Carole Bouquet' *'Cassandra Harris' *'Lynn-Holly Johnson' *''Octopussy'' (1983): *'Maud Adams' *'Kristina Wayborn' *'Michaela Clavell' *'Tina Hudson' *''Never say never again'' (1983): *'Kim Basinger' *'Bárbara Carrera' *'Valerie Leon *Alview to a kill'' (1985): *'Fiona Fullerton' *'Mary Stavin' *'Alison Doody' *'Papillon Soo Soo' *''The living daylights'' (1987): *'Maryam D'Abo' *'Virginia Hey' *'Julie T. Wallace' *'Kell Tyler' *''License to kill'' (1989): *'Talisa Soto' *'Carey Lowell' *'Priscilla Barnes' *'Diana Lee-Hsu' *''Goldeneye'' (1995): *'Izabella Scorupco' *'Famke Janssen' *'Serana Gordon' *'Minnie Driver' *''Tomorrow never dies'' (1997): *'Teri Hatcher' *'Michelle Yeoh' *'Cecilie Thomsen' *''The world is not enough'' (2000): *'Sophie Marceau' *'Denise Richards' *'Serena Scott Thomas' *'Maria Grazia Cucinotta' *''Die another day'' (2002): *'Halle Berry' *'Rosamund Pike' *'Rachel Grant' *''Casino Royale'' (2006): *'Eva Green' *'Caterina Murino' *'Ivana Milicevic' *''Quantum of Solace'' (2008): *'Olga Kurylenko' *'Gemma Arterton' Referencias ;Notas ;Referencias generales ( en inglés ) * * * * * * * *Bond franchise Box Office numbers http://www.boxofficemojo.com/franchises/chart/?id=jamesbond.htm, Casino Royale Box Office numbers (1967), Box Office numbers + Inflation * Inside Camp X by Lynn Philip Hodgson, with a foreword by Secret Agent 'Andy Durovecz (2003) - ISBN 0-9687062-0-7 Véase también * Chica Bond * EON Productions * Ian Fleming * Ian Fleming Publications * Libros de James Bond * Películas de James Bond * Personajes de James Bond Enlaces externos * Página oficial * Web argentina sobre 007 * Bond Collection * JamesBond-fr.com (en francés) * 007Spain * Archivo 007 * ''007 CBN (en inglés) * 007 James Bond Italian WebSite (fan) Categoría:James Bond Categoría:Personajes de literatura Categoría:Personajes de cine Categoría:Agentes secretos